1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure herein relates to apparatus and methods for discharging multiple fluids downhole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oil wells (also referred to as wellbores or boreholes) are drilled into subsurface formations to produce hydrocarbons (oil and gas). Various operations are performed in the wellbore to make it ready for production of hydrocarbons therethrough. These operations include logging the formations surrounding the wellbore utilizing a variety of sensors, withdrawing fluid samples from the formations at different depths and analyzing such samples to estimate the properties of the reservoir and the fluid, perforating the formation, completing the wellbore with production equipment, etc.
Often, it is desired to discharge different fluids, such as chemicals, at one or more depths in the wellbore. Such fluids are typically discharged at the desired depths utilizing an apparatus that can carry one fluid. Use of such apparatus can result in requiring multiple trips into the wellbore for discharging multiple fluids at one or more locations in the wellbore. Therefore, it is desirable to have apparatus and methods for discharging multiple fluids downhole.